cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Celrek Ionwelder
The great Celrek Ionwelder, also known as Darth Krichten, was trained and betrayed by Count Dooku. He was head of the Sith Council on Mustafar and fought only the greatest of Sith and Jedi on his journeys. 'Sith Apprenticeship' Ionwelder was found by Count Dooku when he was only 16. Celrek was rebelious and full of rage, but also lonely never having known his parents or find someone to love. As his powers grew, Dooku feared that his apprentice might rebel against him leading to his death. So the Count sent Celrek to a moon of Orto Plutonia where a Jedi and a small squad of clones were posted and told him to destroy them. The moon was a popular mining plant and was falling apart slowly. As Celrek landed on the now deserted moon, he wondered if it had been a trap set by Dooku and relized the moon was falling apart. As he was about to leave he encountered the fleeing squadron of clones and their Jedi leader. Time was runnung out, but he quickly destroyed them all. He escaped the destroyed moon with his life and a heart of rage against his former master. And as he guessed, his master's ship was no where in sight. 'Starting Over' Celrek later on fled to Mustafar, still confused if his master tried to kill or if it was all an a ccident. There on Mustafar he met with his old friend Ace Knots. He told Knots of his life since he had last seen him and tought him the basics of being a Sith. Celrek and Ace then made a small Sith Temple in which they stayed, trained, meditated, etc. Once Ionwelder finished the temple, he realized his accomplishments and ventured out to find his old master, Count Dooku! 'Finding Dooku' Celrek thought of an old place where he and his master used to train. And right away he flew to the location. He arrived to find that that Dooku had a new apprentice, a cyborg named Greivous! Dooku upset that Ionwelder still lived, he and Greivous fought Celrek till he was near death but he escaped with his life again and the truth... 'The Sith Council' After finding that his former master purposily tried to kill him, Celrek returned to Ace Kno ts on Mustafar. There, they recruited force-sensitive people from around the galaxy to form the new Sith Academy. 12 of the students became part of the council.'' And Celrek being the head of it, now took the name Darth Krichten! One day two new recruits were accpepted into the acedemy. Celrek trained them like all the rest, but they were really under cover Jedi Knights sent from the Jedi council. The Jedi led an army of Jedi strait to the Sith Academy on Mustafar. The battle raged on for days, but in the end the Sith Academy/Temple was destroyed and only Darth Krichten and Ace Knots escaped. ' '''In Excile Darth Krichten, now defeated went back to his original name and moved to Coruscant. W hile there he stayed low and plotted to destroy the Jedi and Count Dooku. Ionwelder was in excile for a total of 6 months. 'Finding of the Ancient Sith Holocron' 'As news of the war on Umbara spread across the galaxy, so did a rumor of a Dark Holocron in the darkest, deepest part of the war infested planet. Celrek came out of hiding as Darth Krichten and set on a journey to find the Sinister Holocron. ' Category:Male Characters